Silver struggled friendship!
by adamsebastian99
Summary: when new animatronic Silver Isaac been as the new animatronic there for a few months he had the time of his life. but all changed when Toy Freddy forced him to stay in his room night and day never leaving. then when one night his best friend Toy Foxy came and help him free he runs into one man named Jeremy Fitzgerald becoming friend. but when Toy Freddy finds out it spells disaster
1. Silvers first day flashback

It was a beautiful day at Freddy Fazbear's pizza. Music was blarring in the resturant, kids were screaming in joy,  
and the animatronics were singing on stage. These animatronic were known as Toy Freddy,Toy Chica, and Toy Bonnie.  
In the prize corner you can see the Marionette giving gifts to the kids around him. Then in the game corner you can see a small animatronic boy namme Balloon boy having fun and laughing with kids. While in kids cove you can see kids ripping apart and putting back apart an animatronic fox which people called "The Mangle".  
But there's one animatronic that different then the other animatronics and his name is Silver Issac.  
He's known as one of the sweetest animatronic you'll find in the pizzaria. Silver Isaac is a silver/grey animatronic dragon with a giant bag of candy he gives to the kids. He has a white top hat with blue, green, and purple spots with a giant purple cartoonish bow tie to go with. And for some unknown reason only silver knows he keeps a lollipop in his mouth. He has his own stage and room called candy land filled with giant plastic lollipops and candy canes.  
Silver was always great with the kids which is no suprised since he was build by Fredrick Fazbear for his son Fredrick Fazbear Jr for his tenth birthday present. But Fredrick son said "it would be better for silver to be at the pizzaria for all the kids to see him". Fredrick was a little dissapointed since he made the animatronic dragon for just his son. But if that what his son want for his birthday so be it. So Fredrick called his build crew and annouce a new member of the family of Freddy Fazbear.

(Flashback:10 months ago)

"hello ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls alike i would love to introduce the new member of our Fazbear family...Silver Isaac"! When the animatronic dragon stepped on stage the kids cheered so loud it would bust a person's eardrum. And the parents had enough trouble from keeping the kids from getting on stage and takeling the animatronic.  
"Hello everyone i can't wait to meet each and everyone of you" said silver with a giant toothy grin on his face." Welcome to family Silver"! Silver turned arund and saw four of the famous animatronics known as Toy Freddy ,Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Freddy is a gaint light brown bear with a black top hat with one red stripe on it. He has a black bowtie and a little round you can in silver Bonnie is a giant blue bunnie with a red guitar on her back. Toy Chica is a small chicken smaller then all the other animatronics. For some reason all she has on on is a bib and pink underwear. And she was holding a creppy looking cupcake with eyes. Then he looked at Toy Foxy. she was beutiful in his eyes. She is a white and pink fox with fur that looks so smooth to groom and feel." Hey you ok mate"? said Toy Foxy with a confuse look on her face while whaving her hook hand in front of his Silver came back to his senses he saw a white fox face in front of his. Giving a small yelp of surprise then falling on the floor on his butt." You ok there newbie"?said Toy Bonniewhile doing a little chuckle on the poor dragons suspense.  
'Yeah im ok miss Toy Bonnie".said Silver while getting up."Don' need to be so formal with us just call me bon bon".  
said Bon Bon with a smile on her face. "Ok miss Bon Bon".said Silver."Sigh" "well close enough" said Bon Bon.  
"Well silver why Don't we show you around the place?You are part of the family now so it's should be a good idea for you to know the place".said Toy Freddy bringing out his hand. Before Silver can grap his hand Fredrick stepped in the conversation." Well actually Freddy i think it would be a good idea for Silver to see his room to get use to it."  
said Fredrick before looking at silver"C'mon Silver let me show you to your room Silver".said Fredrick with a gentle smile on his face taking out his hand."Yes father". said Silver with a nervous smile taking his hand in gesture. The second Silver walked in the pizzaria it looked was everything Silver imagine it.  
"Well here you room Silver". said Fredrick showing Silver the room."It's amazing!Thank you Father"! yelled Silver while Fredrick continue to cleaning his ears" well im glad you like it silver"."And call me dad".said Fredrick with smile."Ok...dad".said Silver with a small smile."Ok everyone i got to go! Buisness to do".said Fredrick."I hope you enjoy your new home Silver".Said Fredrick. "I will dad."said Silver. Then after that conversation with Silver and Fredrick he open the door he yelled" EVERYONE FREDDY FAZBEAR IS NOW...OPEN"! He open the double doors with kids and adults alike swarming the place. Most of the kids going to Silver and his room. the room was filled to max with the kids cheering eating candy and talking/yelling at Silver with most of the kids saying "wow your amazing silver"!  
"Please call me Silv".said Silver with all the kids yelling "OK SILV!" it was a bright day at Freddy Fazbears!

(Flashback over)

Silver smiles at that memory of his first day here wondering where it all went wrong. wondering why Toy Freddy forcing to stay in his room never to leave day and he asked Toy Freddy why he picked up Silver by the throat and said"don't question your superiors you overgrown robotic lizard"! yelled Toy Freddy killer intent in his eyes looking he would do something more bad to silver if he dosen't listen."O-Ok T-T-Toy Freddy."said Silver with oil tears in his eyes."Good" said Toy Freddy while he drops Silver on the ground."And don't make me come back here! next time i won't be so gentale" said Toy Freddy with an angry expression on his face and left the room leaving silver a sad wreck with his thoughts"why is he doing this to me we're family we aren't supposed to do this to eachother"thought Silver.  
Months after that anytime Silver tries to leave his home he get a deathly glare by Toy Freddy warning him not to do it. Even the kids ask why he can't leave he says"sorry i can't tell you kids it's...it's a secret" with a hint of sadnessin his voice but trying to not let the kids know for them not to worry. Not even the other animatronics will even talk to him being threaten by Toy Freddy...well almost all of them.

(present time wit Silver)

Silver was still crying about his life the few months after Toy Freddy rule that he didn't realized a mangled up fox above his head."A-A-Are you-u-u ok m-m-mate?"said Mangle followed by Silver did a yelp in suprise with the new voice in the room."Toy Foxy why are you here you'll get in trouble!"whispered Silver concerened for the broken down fox ."D-D-Don't worry a-a-about m-me im not s-s-scared of old f-f-fatbears and re-re-remember call me ma-mangle".she said but silver shook his head and said"No i won't call you that name they you gave after your...incident".said Silver with Mangle giving a soft smile then said"W-W-Well you might n-n-need to get used to it m-m-mate so t-t-tell me w-whats w-wrong"?said Mangle with her only hand left on Silvers head."im just remebering the goodold days Toy Foxy before...you know"said Silver with his head down with tears in his eyes. Right before he heard Mangle say"Y'know o-old fatbears i-i-i-is not o-on stage r-r-right now w-w-why not go out f-f-for awhile?I-I-I'll keep watch t-to makehe dosen't c-c-come this w-w-way". said Mangle with Silver bringing his head up and say"Really?You do that for me?Asked Silver with Mangle giving a sinsere smile"Yes now g-g-go". before she knew it Silver gave her a giant bear hug whispering"Thank you thank you".before he notice that he that close letting go and having a small blush Mangle having the same blush."Well see ya Toy Foxy".said Silver before running out the room with the joy he thought he lost on his face leaving Mangle to have a small chuckle and said "Enjoy yourself Silver you deserve it". she said while staying there making sure old Fatbear dosen't come into the room.

 **(FIRST CHAPTER DONE!next one coming...idk when but hope you enjoy it. dont hate to hard it's my first story)**


	2. Meet the endoskeleton?

(Freddy Fazbear 1:00 PM )

Here we find a lone box...moving? To make this box even more strange is that it has a tail sticking out from the back of it.  
"I hope this works the kids keep talking about how this guy called solid something does this to not get caught by his enemies".  
thought Silver hoping this will work for him to not get caught by Toy Freddy while finally bieng outside of his room.  
"I just hope Toy Foxy dosen't get in trouble if we get caught by him. Wait...whats happening over there?" wondered Silver while hearing multiple voices mumbling ahead. He decided to go closer to hear what they're saying.  
"Ok e-e-everyone tonights t-the night! We're go-go-gonna get this endo-endo-endoskeleton."said a shakey british voice.  
"I-I-I can't wait to p-put that ra-ra-rascal in a suit"said a really carrtoonish male voice.  
"Ye argh i-i-i can't wait t-t-to get that sc-sc-scattlewag for br-br-breaking the rules!"said a scratchy voice that sound like Toy Foxy way of speaking.  
"F-F-F-Finally we-we-we gonna get-get-get this trouble make-make-maker"!yelled a very ethusastic female voice.  
"Ok ok let's go get this..."endoskeleton" and get you four back in parts and service"said a voice Silver knows far to well now. It's was the voice of Toy Freddy the last bear he wants to see. "C'mon Toy Freddy we don't need to put them right away. I wnat to talk to my big bro". siad Toy Bonnie who wish that the older animatronics didn't have to go back to the parts and service room and stay there to rust."Yeah me and my big sis haven't talk in weeks!"yelled the childish Toy Chica missing her only sister.  
"No it's against the rules and im here to enforce em".said Toy Freddy smugly with a smile "Like you did with poor Silver?"whispered Toy Bonnie. "What was that?"asked Toy Freddy with venom in his voice scaring Toy Bonnie.  
"N-Nothing Toy Freddy."said Toy Bonnie with oil sweat down her head and Toy Freddy giving her a questioned look but decided to let it past."Ok...I trust you Bon Bon. Ok everyone get in position were getting this nigh-i mean endoskeleton."said Toy Freddy making sure they get this man while getting back to the main stage leaving Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica with the older animatronics.  
"Ho-Hows the young la-la-lad ye two?"said Foxy worrying for the young animatronic dragon and want to know if he's doing well.  
"We don't know you have to ask Mangle about that."said Toy Bonnie feeling bad for Silver and angry for what Toy Freddy has done to him.  
"Yeah she's the only one that's not afraid of him'said Toy Chica."Heh you know what? It was always funny to see those two with each other."giggled Toy Bonnie remebering the first time those met and Silver just stood there looking at her then falling on his butt."Heh i-i-if I didn't kn-know better I'd say he ha-ha-has something for my si-si-sis"said foxy giving a grin that knowing if his sister likes him too she would be in good hands or claws you can say with the dragon.

(with Silver)

After still hiding in his box hearing after what they say about him and Toy Foxy."If Toy foxy like me the way I liked her it would be...no.. I bet she only sees us as friend's"said Silver with hint of depressed in it. Now after that thought he hear's them talking about getting an endoskeleton witout his suit on in the security office."Maybe i should meet this endoskeleton and ask him why isn't in his suit. All i have to do is not to get caug-"said Silver before his tail hit the table he was hiding next and made a loud noise catching the other animatronics attetion."Who-Whose th-th-there?"said Chica trying her best to speak with a broken jaw."Oh no they heard me!"thought Silver thinking it was the best idea to do he stayed quiet and hid in box. Wrong idea. Freddy getting up and went to where the noise is and found noting but a box. When he thought what ever was there was gone until he looked back and saw a giant metal tail sticking out of the box.  
When he saw that tail he went back looked down at the box and picked up to see the Silver looking up at him with a nervous smile."H-Hello mister Freddy hows it been"? asked silver while being scared to shutdown while looking at the older and bigger animatronic thinking he's in big trouble."Nothing Silv-Silv-Silver just wondering-ing why you're hiding in-in-in a box?" asked Freddy looking at the younger animatronic."i'll tell you just please don't tell Toy Freddy please."begged Silver hoping the old beat up bear wouldn't tell Toy Freddy that he's out of his room. After hearing that Freddy gave a small smile to the young animatronic."Now w-w-why would i-i-i do tha-that litte guy?"asked Freddy while raising the his eyebrow giving a questioned look.B-Beacuse he's the boss and I broke one of his rules". said Silver shaking in fear."Yes my young-younger brother might be the bos-boss now..but im st-still the older sibling o-o-of us two so don't ta-take orders from hi-hi-him".  
said Freddy in a stern voice."Really you aren't gonna tell Toy Freddy?" asked Silver with happiness in his eyes."Nope" said Freddy"But..lets get to the others and you can tell us why you were hiding ok?"asked Freddy taking out his hand."O-Ok Freddy." said Silver taking the older bears hand.

(with the other animatronics)

while the other animatronic were chatting while Freddy check to see what that was Toy Bonnie thought it was strange it was taking Freddy this long to see what was there so she decided say something about it. " Hey everyone is it weird it's taking this long for Freddy to see what was making that noise?" asked Toy Bonnie while the animatronic thinking about it as well.  
"yeah I-It's taking old fred-freddy awhile to find ou-ou-out"said Bonnie while the others agreeing."Hey Freddy you found it yet"!? asked Toy Chica while yelling across the room hurting the others ears."Oh i-i found some-some-something you would a-all love to s-see". said Freddy bring out another animatronic smaller than him showing to be Silver. Seeing this all the animatronics gasp while see the shy dragon being out of his of his room. Foxy being the first to speak asked" Oh my l-lad why are-are you here aren't yo-you supposed to be in your ro-ro-room!?"asked Foxy with a worrying big brother like tone. He always liked the animatronic dragon for being so kind to his younger sister before and after she became what everyone called "The Mangle" always cheering her up and making sure she dosen't think of herself as a monster or abomination after her acciedent so he's alright in his book.  
"Yeah but Toy Foxy said she'll make sure Toy Freddy dosen't find out im gone."said Silver with a happy tone seeing that Toy Foxy went for all this trouble for him to have some fun. Seeing that foxy smiled and said""Well if I-I-I say you d-d-do got something for me-me young sis ma-ma-mate."said Foxy smirking seeing the young dragon cheeks turning red from the old fox's words"N-No it's no-no-not like that all mister fox-foxy heh-heh". stuttered Silver while the others laugh at his suspense.  
"So ar-are you going to-to tell us why you were ev-ev-evdropping Silver?" asked Freddy and Silver nod and said"Well you all were talking about an endoskeleton without his costume on. so i was gonna go and asked him why he's not going into his suit."  
said Silver while the other smiled think Silver was just gonna go and ask the endoskeleton why made them all do a slight laugh."hey everyone I got an idea." said Toy Bonnie everyone turned around to see the blue bunnie to see what her idea is. "Why not let Silver get this one by himself to see if he get this endoskeleton in suit what do you all say?"said Toy Bonnie.  
All the other animatronics thought about it and nod for the dragon to have shot at it while Silver being excited for this and said"Really you'r gonna let me do that?"asked Silver when Freddy said"W-Why not you n-n-never did i-i-it yet and it would be good to se-see what you ca-can do."said while patting the animatronics back."N-Now go".said Freddy while seeing Silver smiling then said"Ok thanks everyone."said Silver before running outside of the room leaving the older animatronics we eachother with all thinking the same thing"Go get him big guy." they all thought with a smile.

(With Silver in the Main hall)

"Okay im gonna get this endoskeleton and make everyone proud!" thought Silver giving himself a pep talk before going in there and get that endoskeleton put him in a suit. Silver stop in his thought when he saw the security office in front of him seeing something look at a tblet then looking at the corner of it's eye it saw me and shine a bright light in his eyes."Oh my godbear that's one bright light what is he using. Ok im just gonna run at him. Ok in 3...2...1...GO!"yelled Silver jumping into the office when he opened his eyes he saw no endoskeleton just some person in a freddy mask." hey why are you wearing a Freddy mask sir?"  
asked silver while seeing the man shaking then said"wha-what are you talking-ing about i-im Freddy Fazbear". said the man in mask stuttering whille Silver shaking his then said"No you're a man with a mask that looks like Freddie's. And wheres the endoskeleton?"asked Silver while the man take off the mask with a confused look and asked "You don't see me as a endoskeleton?" asked the man now leaving Silver with a confused look and said" No you're obviously just a man. Who would mistake you as one?" ask Silver.  
"All the others sees me as one i've been using this mask to hide from them since it somehow makes them think im one of them."  
said this man while giving time to think."So my family has been seeing this man as an endoskeletonhow im i the only one who sees him as a person then?thought Silver having some questions for his family. But thats a time for later now he's gotta say something to man."Well i think i never introduces myself..im Silver..Silver Isaac. But the kids call me Silv. what's your name?"asked Silver waiting for the mans answer then saw him opened his mouth and said"Jermey Fitzgerald...nice to meet you Silver."said Jeremy with a smile."Nice to meet you Jeremy!" said Silver with a smile. Grabbing the mans hand and shaking it! not knowing what's happing elsewhere in the pizzeria.

(FINALLY FINISHED CHAPTER 2! hope you guys are ready for the next chapter in a few days!)


	3. Another day in Freddy Fazbears!

(The Main Stage 5:40 AM)  
"Okay 20 minutes left and no screams of terror. Looks like those old piles of junk didn't get the night guard". said Toy Freddy with an annoyed groan."Well It's time to check Silver and see if he's ready for today". said Toy Freddy walking to Silver's room. "Well hello there Fatbear. Coming to check on Silver?" Hearing this voice gave Toy Freddy an annoyed sigh out of his mouth knowing all too well whose voice that is."I thought I told you already Mangle you call me Mr. Toy Freddy like everyone else." said Toy Freddy in annoyance of the beat up fox." The day I call you that t'is the day I finally shut down." said Mangle with a smile. "Whatever. Out of my way fox I got see if that dragon is ready for today."said Toy Freddy getting ready to go inside but was block out by Mangle putting her whole body in the door. " I've already check on the little guy he's alreadygot everthing ready for today so there's no need for you to check on him." said Mangle wondering where in gods name is Silver right now and why isn't he here yet.  
"Now here's the time I say "the day I belive you is the day I shut down." said Toy Freddy with a smug look knowing that will never happen. "I just hope they use your parts to repair me. Although I hope I don't get your ego though." said Mangle with a smirk and leaving Toy Freddy with an pissed off look at the fox. "You shut up you pile of scrap metal and let me through!"  
yelled Toy Freddy losing his patence while Mangle is trying her best to keep him from getting in the room. "Oh god Silver why aren't you here yet!?" thinking Mangle.

(With Jeremy and Silver)

"Umm mister Jeremy can I ask you something?"asked Silver."Sure what is it Silver?" said Jeremy getting ready to answer the dragon question."Um what time is it?"asked Silver wondering how long he's been here."Well it's exactly 5:50. Why you ask?"  
asked Jeremy wondering why it's so important until he found out it's almost opening time. "Oh no I need get back before Toy Freddy finds out!" said Silver in a panic than ran outside of the room yelling "See you tommorow Jeremy hope we can have some more fun like today!"said Silver to Jeremy with a sweat drop down his head saying "Umm ok...see you later Silver." said Jeremy waving good bye to the dragon.

(In the Main Hallway)

"OH no oh no!I'm in so much trouble if I don't get there in time!" Yelled Silver in his head forgetting to get back to his room. But half way through ruuning in the hall to get back to his room stop and look inside the room where the others are and said" Hey guys it's almost opening time we have to hurry see ya" said Silver beggining to run but stop when he heard Toy Bonnie say" Wait Silver how are gonna make sure Toy Freddy dosen't see ya? Beacuse i think it's the right time that he check on ya." said Toy Bonnie which stoped Silver in his tracks looking back at the the older animatronics with a worry look until he notice the box that withered Freddy is still holding the box he got caught in by the old bear. "Um mister Freddy may I take back that box?" Asked Silver while withered Freddy scratched his head and said"U-U-Um ok silver-er-er but i-i-i dont think-"  
said withered Freddy but interupted by the box getting taken away from his hand with Silver saying"Thank you mister Freddy see you all later bye!" said Silver before running off leaving all the others with an oil drop from their heads." Well he's right we all have to get ready for today." said Toy Bonnie leaving with Toy Chica getting back to the Main Stage leaving the older group together."I ha-ha-have a bad feel-feeling something b-bad is going to-to-to happen." said withered Chica with a worried face with the other withers nodding in agreement before leaving to parts and service.

(with Toy Freddy and Mangle)

"What's it gonna take for you to let me in there?" asked Toy Freddy almost finally losing his patience with the broken animatronic."Well first you have to give Silver his privalege of walking around the pizzaria day and night." said Mangle getting an angryscowl from the bear." You know I won't do that." said Toy Freddy with a stern voice. "Well looks like i can't let you in then"said Mangle. "you know what?! You can go t-. said Toy Freddy before he heard a crash and went to check out what it was.

(with Silver)

"Oh no! Not again!" thought silver while Toy Freddy gets closer and closer to where he is until he heard a voice." Hey mister Toy Freddy it's about time to get back on stage!" yelled Toy Bonnie getting Toy Freddy attention and giving up looking for what ever made the noise he heard. After Toy Freddy was far enough form him Silver took his chance."Ok in three...two ...one!" thought Silver making are run for it to his room." Well look whose finnaly came back little trouble maker." said Mangle with a mocking tone."Sorry Toy Foxy i was distracted with everyone know finnaly reuniting with everyone?' said Silver with a sweat of oil down his face."Well... atleast you had some fun little guy." smiled Mangle patting Silvers head causing the young dragon to blushed." Y-Yeah still i want to thank you Toy Foxy for doing this... it means alot tome." said Silver having his face turning to a deeper shade of red. "Well no problem silv just trying to do some good for a pal." said Mangle."Now i think it's time for me to leave see ya later laddy.' said Mangle giving Silver a kiss on the cheek causing him to spaz out." See you later Toy Foxy." Said Silver in complete shock.

(Freddy Fazbear pizza: day with Silver)

"It's just another average day here the kids have fun, the band sings, they go to the arcade, and visits me."Said Silver while having a group of kids around him screaming and cheering."Alright kids it's time to see Mangle at kids cove!" yelled one of the employes." Yeah i can't wait to make Mangle into something!"yelled some of the kids."Um exucse me miss can i have a few more minutes with the kids to ask them something?" ask Silver."Sure you got three minutes ok?" said the employee leaving getting the kids attention."Hey kids can you all do me a favor please when you go to kids cove." asked Silver looking at the kids with questioned looks."Why?" asked one of the kids with all the others agreeing."Well you see me and her are great friends and i just like to see her like what she use to be." said Silver blushing with some of the kids knowing what happening with the young dragon."Do you like Mangle silv?"asked some of the kids leaving Silver face getting redder."Well ohhh."said Silver getting nervous until the kids start yelling and chanting"SILVER LIKES MANGLE! SILVER LIKES MANGLE!"yelled the kids trying to stop the kids."Please don't yell. I don't want her to hear." said Silver watching the kids." so will you do this for me?" asked Silver with all the kids nodding yes" OK SILVER!" yelled the kids leaving to kids cove and leaving Silver thinking."She gonna get a big suprise when the kids get there." thought Silver getting ready for the next kids to come to his room.

(kids cove with Mangle)

"Oh no here it comes again! Another day of being ri-huh?"thought Mangle seeing the kids actully pointing her pieces in the right place and hearing the kids laughing and whispering something."Silvers gonna like this when they see eachother again." said one of the kids while another one said"I wish i can see the look on his face when they see eachother." while the others laugh at the statement leaving Mangle thinking"Silver asked them to do this? I'm gonna talk have a talk with him tonight about this."  
smiled Mangle seeing the kids doing a good job putting her back together right."Oh silver you're always a kind soul.' laughed Mangle watching the kids leave to go back to the main stage watching the band play their songs."Just can't wait for tonight". thought Mangle and Silver waiting for tonight.

(Freddy Fazbears pizza: night)

"Hey there Silver had a nice day?"asked Mangle."Yes Toy Foxy and yo-." began Silver but stop to see Mangle walking on her own legs insted on hanging on the ceilling."Well looks whose suprise to see me like this?" said Mangle laughing at the young dragons response."What happen Toy Foxy you look amazing?"asked Silver eyeing the vixen."I bet you know since you asked the kids to do this." said Mangle watching Silver oil sweat."I-I-I don't know what your talking about." said Silver laughing nervously at the vixen saying he did this." Hehe well never mind that right now youready to go out and have some fun tonight?" asked Mangle leaving the dragon confused" Your letting me go out again? Really?" asked Silver getting a nod from Mangle."Go on little guy make some trouble." said the vixen letting the dragon go out but seeing him going out with a box in his claws." Whats with the box?' asked Mangle."I used it to hide around to not get caught by Toy Freddy." said Silver getting confused nod by the vixen."Ok?" said Mangle letting the dragon go out of his room not knowing whose watching from the shadows."That no good reptile! I'll show him what happens when not obeying my rules! I'll just wait forthe right time when he's alone."says Toy Freddy getting ready to start his plan going back in the shadow watching the dragon going into the main hall.  
(hey everyone sorry for the delay ill be making a special joke chapter about silver meets plushtrap. i'llget that one done for you guys since i want to do the waited until i was done with this chapter. see you all next time!BYE!) 


	4. Extra: Silver meets Plushtrap!

(hope you enjoy the joke chapter!)

Here we find our main character Silver the dragon stuck in house in the middle of the night unconsious. where I'm I? asked Silver waaking up not remebering how he got here but looking at his claws to see that hes holding a flashlight."And where did i get this?" asked Silver being even more confuse until he heard a voice say"play with Plushtrap." said the voice scaring the everliving day out of Silver."Whose was that!?" asked Silver wanting to know whose with him."Play the game...shine light in the hall." said the voice. Silver did what he was told and shine the light in the hall and saw a figure sitting on a chair. It was a yellow and green Springtrap plushie with a giant smile on it's face looking right into Silvers eyes."Awww he looks so adorable i want it!" said Silver."Wait...you're not scared of him?" asked the voice confuse why the dragon not scared."why should i be scare of such an adorable little rabbit? Can i have him?"asked Silver wanting the little plush rabbit.

" **You will be scared of me when I get to you! You little reptile!"** thought Plushtrap getting angry and waiting for the voice to start the game."So if I win the game can i take him home?" said Silver asking the voice for the third time in their own conversation. "Stop asking and play the game!"yelled the voice causing Silver to rub his ears in pain."Ok jeez I'll play." said Silver in an annoyed voice and pouting."Ok game start in 3...2...1!" said the voice while Silver flicking the flashlight on Plushtrap then stopping to see what would happen until hearing tiny footsteps. When hearing feet moving Silver turned on the flashlight to see that Plushtrap has left the chair."Hey where did he go?" thought Silver wondering where he was." **Hehe fool!**  
 **just you wait..im getting closer meaning your doom is getting** **closer."** thought Plushtrap running to the next door getting ready to jump the dragon.

(30 seconds later)

 **"Ok in 3..2...1..go!"** thought Plushtrap running to the dragon and trying to kill him **."yeaaaaahhhh-uff!"** said Plushtrap stopping in midair realize he been caught and seeing the dragon looks him in the right in the eyes."Gotcha!" yelled Silver holding Plushtrap in the air."Aren't you just the cutest plushie?"asked Silver giving a bright smile to the plush bunnie going insane at the remark **."I WILL DEVOUR YOUR SOUL!"** yelled Plushtrap finnaly losing his cool. But all it cause was making Silver said"Awww that just makes you look even more adorable. You know what? Your coming home with me." saying that caused Plushtrap have a look of shock in his face thinking what the animatronic dragon is thinking **."No let me go! ineed to get back to the chair!"** yelled Plushtrap trying to get out of the dragons grip.

But Silver stoped when he saw a figure stepped out of the shadow with a calm look on his face."Who are you sir?" asked Silver holding on Plushtrap tighter."...Im Scott Cawthon." said Scoot with a *i don't have a care in the world* face on him looking at Plushtrap **."Scoot please help me!i don't want to be this dragons toy!"** begged Plushtrap looking at his creater with a a face of not giving a shit."...no." said Scott with not caring about the plush **"..but."** said Plushtrap getting scared.  
"...no." said Scott before going back into the shadow."What a nice guy that Scott is." said Silver leaving the house with Plushtrap **."NOOOOOOOO!"** yelled Plushtrap going home with the dragon.

(With Silver inn his bed)

 **"Let me go you reptile!"** thought Plushtrap trying to get out of the dragons grip. But all it did was caused Silver to tighten his grip on the plushie causing him to lose his breathing." Can't...breath!" thought Plushtrap before looking up to see a silhouette looking down at him. It was Scott Cawthon **."Scott! Please help me i don't** **deserve this please!"** said Plushtrap now begging for help. But all he got from Scott was"...no" then walked away from the bed. **'NO DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!"** yelled Plushtrap before getting more crushed by the animatronic dragon before passing out in the bed.  
THE END!

(hope you allenjoy this! i had fun making this joke chapter for you guys and i want to make more joke chapters. I love you all!)


End file.
